


Встреча

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tony Stark needs a drink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Тони встречает незнакомца





	Встреча

— Странное место, — протянул незнакомый голос за спиной.  
  
Тони Старк резко развернулся, активируя перчатку брони, и замер.  
  
На диване сидел он сам. Ну, не то чтобы совсем он, но человек в костюме а-ля «20 век начинается» был очень похож на Тони как брат-близнец, которого не существовало в этом мире.  
  
— Очень странное. — Мужчина неспешно встал и, не обращая внимания на Тони, подошел к панорамному окну. — Если откинуть мысль, что я сошел с ума, а также то, что я сплю, то это... — за стеклом простирался огромный город, с высотками из стекла и бетона, бесконечными потоками машин, лентами движущимися далеко внизу, — другой мир. — Незнакомец еле выдохнул. — Или будущее. Не так ли? — резко повернулся он к Старку.  
  
— Кто ты? И откуда взялся? — Тони давно не чувствовал себя настолько не в своей тарелке. Еще несколько минут назад рядом никого не было. А сейчас незнакомый знакомый (по собственному отражению в зеркале) невозмутимо осматривал его гостиную. — Кто ты? Я спрашиваю в последний раз! — Тони направил на человека перчатку, и та замерцала голубоватым светом заряда.  
  
— Простите. Шерлок Холмс к вашим услугам. — И странный незнакомец кивнул в знак приветствия.  
  
— Холмс? — День становился похож на сюрреалистическое путешествие Алисы. — Шерлок Холмс?  
  
— Совершенно верно. А вас, мистер?..  
  
— Старк. Энтони Эдвард Старк... — Он огляделся вокруг, стараясь не смотреть на нового знакомого. — Кажется, пора выпить...  
  
И Тони, убрав броню с руки, отправился к бару. День обещал быть... необычным.


End file.
